


Sleeping Through the Sale

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Schmoop, Shopping, Sort of a black friday fic that I thought I published already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, when he knew that Fai planned to rise early and go fight the masses for crap they didn’t even need, he woke a bit before Fai’s alarm, and prepared his plan. Fai’s alarm went off less than ten minutes later, and Kurogane rolled over and pinned him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Through the Sale

**Author's Note:**

> I think this got published on tumblr, but I'm just trying to get everything together. 
> 
> Enjoy some Black Friday schmoop almost a month late! I'll try to get a Christmas fic up this week.

This world had early morning shopping sales in the fall, a fact which delighted Fai, and drew a groan from Kurogane. He was all for early rising, and he often slipped out of bed before Fai, and sipped some green tea (the only acceptable breakfast drink, none of this bitter coffee or far too sweetened fruit juices) while meditating as the sun rose. But, Fai on a _sale_ kick was just too much too early, especially since he normally slept in. He always dosed himself with caffeine into a buzzing state of energy, and bounced around way too much, bringing back armfuls of clothes or electronics or more media devices than they could ever need. 

This fall-time, exorbitantly early, sale thing, had been a tradition on a fair few worlds, and so whenever Fai got wind of it, he made his plans, and Kurogane made his plans to ignore him as long as he could. Or distract him entirely.

So, when he knew that Fai planned to rise early and go fight the masses for crap they didn’t even need (and could only even think of carrying with them because of Mokona), woke a bit before Fai’s alarm, and prepared his plan. Fai’s alarm went off less than ten minutes later, and Kurogane rolled over and pinned him. 

“Um, Kuro-chan?” Fai whispered, sounding not sure if he was even awake. “I have to go.” 

Kurogane’s groan mumbled against Fai’s neck. “No...” 

He sounded sufficiently upset in someway, that Fai tilted his head to look at the spiky haired head on his chest. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” he asked, and Kurogane let out a sigh, nuzzling in closer. 

“Feel crappy. Stay with me?” he lied. Fai breathed in a little, and Kurogane could just see the concern furrowing his brow. 

“What’s the matter?” Fai asked, running a hand up to feel his face and brow. “Is it your stomach? Or are you warm?” 

Kurogane hummed, shifting over even more to press his weight on top of Fai. Fai’s breath huffed out of him, and he squirmed to the side to look at Kurogane from a more upright position. 

“Kuro-tan, really, is something wrong?” 

Kurogane considered a fake cough, but he thought Fai might see through that, now that he was awake and looking at him. Lying about his stomach might make Fai squeamish himself. 

“Head hurts,” he grunted, closing his eyes and searching out the edge of Fai’s sleeping shirt. “Lay down with me, don’t go shopping.” 

Fai had been making sympathetic noises, and his long fingers were beginning to rub at his scalp, when they froze abruptly. Kurogane swore inwardly. He’d given away his objective. 

“You sneaky bastard,” Fai said, trying to sound angry but there was too much of a laugh there. “Kuro-liar isn’t feeling bad at all. You just don’t want me to go shopping!”

Kurogane opened his eyes, looking at him sheepishly. Fai bopped him on the nose. “Loneliness isn’t an illness, Kuro-pip.” 

Fight lost, Kurogane sighed. “Fine, have fun shopping, and don’t bring back too much shit,” he said, and settled back into bed, preparing to try to doze until a decent hour, completely alone. 

Until there was a familiar slender body wiggling into his arms. 

“Fai?” he said, as Fai got comfortable, his face close to his. 

“Mm, I’ve decided that there are plenty of other worlds with this tradition. I can skip this one.” 

Kurogane smiled at Fai’s pronouncement. 

“Oh, yeah? And why’s that?” he asked, leaning closer, his lips automatically angling towards Fai’s. 

Fai’s laugh brushed against Kurogane’s mouth. “I’m just too tired to get up yet, silly.” 

Kurogane’s grin widened. “Too tired, huh? What if I did this?” 

And Kurogane kissed him, deeply, in a long press of hazy pleasure and mouths moving. He pulled back after a while, his hand in Fai’s hair, and enjoyed the half dazed look in Fai’s eyes. 

Fai blinked a little and smiled at him. “Well, I’m not too tired, but I’m still not getting out of bed.” 

Kurogane grinned at him, hearing that phrase from that movie a few worlds back run through his head. _Mission accomplished_. Then, he moved back in, and kissed Fai again. 

He didn’t mind the early hour so much after all.


End file.
